El Principio del Fin
by cnijnqomo
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los planes del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado funcionaran al pie de la letra? Deshacerse de Harry Potter seria un cargo menos difícil pero… ¿y si el amor se interpone?  Soy malísima en Summary deben entenderme.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen J.K Rowling. La historia completamente mía así como dos personajes añadidos a esta.**

El miraba a todos los que estaban sentados en aquella mesa, lo miraban con miedo pero también con adoración, muchos otros solamente con un infinito respeto. Todos estaban callados a la espera de que el dijese algo, cualquier cosa aunque fuese insignificante, pero claro estaba que todo lo que le dijese no sería insignificante-Tengo un plan-soltó una sonrisa y todos lo miraron-Pero para esto necesito de una mujer-se paró de su asiento y camino lentamente-Mi plan es transformarme en lo que son ustedes ahora,…claro que mas apuesto-desde pequeño Tom Riddle era vanidoso y soberbio, todos sonrieron ya que eso era lo que él quería, todos lo sabían-Fingiré ser maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, ya está todo hecho pero como dije antes necesito una mujer que se convertirá momentáneamente en mi esposa-camino lenta y pausadamente hasta llegar a lado de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy-Quiza tu, Narcissa, serias la responsable de que mi plan se lleve a cabo-miro a la rubia y esta se congelo ante la idea

-Mi señor-sonó una vocecilla que lo tenía un tanto arto por las estupideces que decía o pedía-Yo pudiese ser la que lo ayude en su misión sea cual sea-lo miro con adoración, podría ser que ella le sirviese de algo

-Necesito a alguien hermosa Bellatrix, pero de todos modos, me podrías servir de algo-susurro y miro directamente hacia Narcissa-Bellatrix, ¿era bella en su juventud?-pregunto con cierto aire de deseo

-Si, mi señor-soltó Narcissa-Bellatrix era de las tres hermanas la mas…"sexy" de todas-Bellatrix sonrió solo un poco al escuchar a su hermana y El Señor Tenebroso se acerco a ella sin dejar de mirarla

-No serás la misma que cuando en tu juventud pero…tus rasgos aparecerán-Voldemort se sentó de nuevo en su silla y llamo a Colagusano que se acerco con la bandeja de plata hacia su amo y con ella dos artefactos-Creo que todos están relacionados con esto-alzo una diadema con gemas azules-La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw-todos lo miraron con sorpresa-Larga historia que no les contare-dijo con desdén el Gran Amo, después de eso tomo una copa de oro y la inclino hacia Bellatrix ella sonrió –La copa de la cámara de Bellatrix Lestrange-miro a todos tapando con dos mantas ambos instrumentos-Ahora todos váyanse-hizo un mohín con la mano y señalo a los Malfoy-Menos ustedes tres y…-miro directamente a Bellatrix y esta agacho la cabeza-Bien,…-miro a todos los demás que se quedaron pasmados en sus asientos-¿Qué no me han oído?-pregunto de forma serena mientras se comenzaron a dispersar

-¿Para qué nos quiere mi señor?-pregunto Draco Malfoy el único hijo de la prestigiada familia

-¿Para qué nos quiere mi señor?-lo arremedo Voldemort y lo miro-Es evidente niño, ustedes, serán los único involucrados en mi plan-los miro a cada uno de ellos mientras agachaban la mirada-Ahora-comenzó a decir unas palabras que no se distinguían mientras se señalaba con su varita los cuatro vieron como comenzaba a cambiar de forma, su rostro que ahora se había convertido en el rostro más hermoso que las dos mujeres hubiesen visto-Desde ahora me llamaran Rufuldus Tromedlov-todos asintieron-Bellatrix ven hacia acá-la mujer se paró enseguida y camino hacia su amo con rapidez, con las mismas palabras que había dicho hacia unos momentos señalando a Bellatrix en un dos por tres ya estaba hecha una hermosura

-Por Merlín-susurro el joven Malfoy observando a su tía. Ella miro con desesperación a un espejo pero El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado la detuvo y miro directamente hacia Draco

-Tu, tu misión es claro esta apoyar en todo a la amiga de Harry Potter-hizo una mueca de asco-Hermione Granger-los padres del chico se miraron

-Pero es una sangre sucia-se quejo Draco y a los ojos de su amo callo la furia

-He dicho que lo harás-dijo este-Mientras que tu, Bellatrix, te has convertido en Isabella Tromedlov-esta asintió- Serás la ayudante de la Enfermera de la escuela-la miro cansado-no hagas ninguna estupidez y mates a algún alumno-Bellatrix agacho la cabeza con un puchero y tomo aire diciendo un conjuro en una voz muy baja moviendo su varita hacia los dos instrumentos enfrente de la mesa, cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los volvió ahí estaban, dos hermosas jovencitas envueltas en las mantas miraron hacia todos lados-Bienvenidas mis niñas…-susurro el malvado hombre y estas lo miraron sus rizos de amabas cayeron libres sobre sus hombros y luego se miraron a ellas sorprendidas, eran hermosísimas nadie podía decir lo contrario, cabello color chocolate en rizos caían sobre sus hombros unos ojos verdes inundaban a la chica que no sostenía expresión alguna en el rostro mientras que la otra, asustada, albergaba unos profundos ojos azules-Tu nombre es Lysandra Katherine Tromedlov-le dijo a la ojiverde y se acerco a la otra-Y tú te llamas Amelie Elladora-les sonrió a las niñas y estas lo miraron con un tanto de miedo-Yo soy su padre y ella…-señalo con su varita a Bellatrix-Es su madre-ambas asintieron y la ojiazul miro hacia atrás viendo a los tres rubios que se encontraban a sus espaldas

-Ellos-susurro con una voz fina y digna de una "Tromedlov"-¿Quiénes son ellos?-miro a El Señor Oscuro y este les hizo una seña par a que se les acercase, ellos obedientes, comenzaron a caminar-Es la familia Malfoy-miro a los tres y les hizo una seña el primero en querer complacer a su amo fue Lucius y se acerco a las niñas

-Yo me llamo Lucius Malfoy y ella es mi esposa Narcissa-le estiro un brazo y se acerco a ellas-Mi hijo Draco Malfoy-el joven temeroso y cobarde se acerco a las hermosas jóvenes que estaban enfrente suyo, la ojiverde se le quedo mirando y sonrió fue una sonrisa de pura maldad

-Bueno ya sabemos quién estará en Slytherin-se burlo Voldemort viendo a sus preciosas protegidas-Mis niñas, no es difícil entender por qué las traje aquí, es fácil e inclusive a ustedes mismas les parecerá que les entrego un trabajo absurdo y basto pero no es así, es muy importante que lo hagan ya que de eso depende de su vida y de la mía-La niña de la manta azul lo observo interesada mientras que la otro solo asintió-Su trabajo es enamorar a un joven que me estorba en el camino, su nombre, Harry Potter-lo dijo con tal odio que los tres jóvenes presentes se estremecieron por dentro

-¿Con que fin padre?-susurro la niña de ojos azules

-Mi Amelie eso no te debe interesar,…solo te debe interesar enamorar a la persona que te estoy mencionando ¿correcto?-dijo esto último y la joven agacho la cabeza la otra la miro con autosuficiencia

-¿Y como se supone que lo haremos?-pregunto con una voz fina pero no tanto como la de su hermana que estaba a su lado-¿Cómo vamos a acercarnos a él si ni siquiera sabemos cómo es?-formulo otra pregunta y el las observo a las dos

-Es fácil como les he dicho, o es que, ¿No me han escuchado?-las jóvenes asintieron y lo miraron expectantes, Voldemort miro a Bellatrix y esta se acerco a las jóvenes-Ella es como dije antes, su madre, Isabella Tromedlov de soltera Lestrange- las niñas la miraron y Amelie sonrió por debajo- Ahora esta es la historia que diremos…

Había comenzado ya.

_¿Algún Crucio para mí?_

_Si, sé que me merezco muchos crucios por arruinar Harry Potter, pero entiéndanme estaba haciendo esta idea desde hace mucho y bueno me había agradado y a varias personas porque así que me dije ¿Por qué no? Espero y que les guste!_

_Se aceptan comentarios si son negativos o ofensivos mejor guárdenselos._


End file.
